rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvina
Elvina Loyan is an original character from the webcomic series, Fantasy Frontier, by Lost One Zero. Princess of the Darbor country, she is quite spoiled, and tends to be very authoritarian and proud. She really loves clothes and has the most impressive collection of them in all the country. Despite her spoiled nature, Elvina really loves her older sister, who is a famous heroine. She looks up to her and wants to be like her. Lost One Zero's works can be found here. History Elvina first appears in the very first chapter of the series. She stays at the royal castle, where she reads magazines and books (and her room is such a mess too). Unbeknown to her, an elf girl named Serena has infiltrated the castle intending to kidnap her. Disguised as a maid, Serena enters the princess' room. She immediately demands Serena to clean her room starting by tidying her clothes perfectly in order by types, size, and date of buying much to Serena's chagrin. Elvina comments on the "Fantasy Gazette," mainly about her sister's noble achievement. She muses herself, claiming that she will be like her sister in the future. Suddenly, Serena catches Elvina by surprise, binding and gagging her. Before Serena can take her away, Elvina's personal body guard - Rui Lycae - enters the room after hearing the ruckus. Serena's plan is foiled, forcing the dark elf to retreat. Despite the rescue, Elvina is infuriated. Bent of revenge, she sets out to track down Serena. However, little do they know is that both girls have something in common. What follows are a series of adventures throughout the kingdom of Dabor and saving the world. Role in Rakenzarn Princess Elvina appears in Rakenzarn Tales as one of the guest characters, hailing from the kingdom of Dabor. She appears in one of the Guild Quests, Tome of Fantasy (which can only be unlocked by completing at least 9 Guild Quests). Serena has hired Kyuu and his brigade to steal a book from Elvina, who happens to be at Da'fur Region in her summer castle. Kyuu manages to sneak into the castle by disguising as one of the guards. One of the obstacles he has to deal with is a female soldier guarding the princess' room. He manages to trick the soldier to leave the room unguarded, but Elvina unexpectedly calls out the guard. Kyuu is prompted to enter. Elvina doesn't recognize Kyuu, but the latter manages to convince her that he's new. She actually wants her guard to help her find a book. Although she's hoping for the other guard, she decides to use Kyuu instead but she doesn't tell him the full details on the book, much to his chagrin. While exploring her room, Kyuu discovers that Elvina's older sister, Nadia Loyan, is a famed heroine with an impressive records (consists of defeating an ancient evil and aiding the legendary Seven Heroes in defeating the entity, the "Tarrasque"). Elvina accidentally reveals her softer side, showing that she truly loves her sister and wanting to be like her. Kyuu finally finds the book she's looking for, but he also finds the very book his client wants. Kyuu then sneaks out of the castle and reaches the rendezvous point. Along the way, Dark Magician Girl has a bad feeling about their job. It's not just about their client, but it's the book itself. She has a feeling that she had seen it, but can't remember. Serena finally reveals herself at the rendezvous point, but Elvina unexpectedly shows up as well. The princess happens to have followed Kyuu all the way from the castle. It turns out both Serena and Elvina are having a feud (Elvina refuses to teach Serena magic, which causes Serena to refuse to teach Elvina an escape trick). After Serena insults her even further, she lunges at the dark elf and the girls engage in a cat fight, which ends with Serena bounding and gagging Elvina. If the player's Alignment is Chaotic, Kyuu will start to imagine some naughty thoughts of bondage before Dark Magician Girl threatens him by trashing him with her magic or threatening to end their relationship (if they're in one.) From that moment, Dark Magician Girl finally remembers what the book really is and quickly kicks it off from the girls' hands. The book turns out to be a cursed tome and it attempts to take everyone away. Fortunately, the brigade defeats the tome's incarnation and it incinerates. Dark Magician Girl then explains to everyone of the book's origin and its true nature. Afterwards, Elvina begrudgingly thanks the "peasants" for saving her although she hasn't make it up with Serena just yet. Elvina admits that Kyuu and his brigade are an interesting bunch. She says to herself that the brigade "might be useful." Gallery OC7.png|Meeting the spoiled princess OC8.png OC9.png Category:Original Character Category:Fantasy Frontier Category:Guest Character Category:Non-Playable